


Cut Me Open And I Still Bleed Red (Do Your Best To Get Inside My Head)

by LigressTheWolf



Series: MCSM [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Although most are gods, Chapters will usually reflect what random song I'm listenting to at the moment, Deities, Dinnerbone - Freeform, Dreadlord - Freeform, Entity303 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Get your detective brains out, Gods, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is he though?, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mystery Character(s), No Mary Sue's, No mercy for the characters because why should I do that?, Notch is a good guy, Null - Freeform, Original Characters play some important roles, Pining Idiots, Sleep is Overrated, Slow Burn, So slow you'll want to die, Such Slow Burn, The romance is one of the main focus points, This is what I get when I bingeread, You might wanna prepare yourself, admins, mysterious pasts, no beta we die like men, villagers, villages, you're gonna need it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigressTheWolf/pseuds/LigressTheWolf
Summary: Gods.Demons.Humans.Shifters.Monsters.Mobs.Destruction.Creation.Hate.Loss.Adventure.Framing.Lies.Happiness.Family.Death.{~~~}Join me as we delve into a world of magic, gods, beautiful worlds, adventure, danger, romance, grief, torture and more as we explore the twisting, mysterious, deadly and haunting past of several beings clouded in solitude and mist.<<~~>>The Prequel to MNGB (ADT).Don't have to read the first book to understand because it ain't out yet.
Relationships: Alex & Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft), Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft), Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Series: MCSM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mc





	1. You Said Let It Be

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME LADIES, GENTS AND ALL OTHERS!
> 
> TO THE PREQUEL OF
> 
> Mysteries Never Get Boring (Always Dangerous Too)
> 
> Buckle up because this is gonna be even MORE chaotic then the first because plenty of OC's in here to mess up! And fluff! And lots of room to add character development!
> 
> Can't do that without having a truckload of angst first though!
> 
> *cackles evilly that echoes through the dark of the beginning of the world*
> 
> And don't worry about MNGB (ADT) b/c that one ain't out yet. I was just excited/impatient to get the prequel out first even tho I literally just finished the first chapter.
> 
> oH wElL wHaT cAn Go WrOnG
> 
> nOtHiNg
> 
> AbSoLuTeLy EvErYtHiNg CaN

Gods.

Admins.

Demons.

Players.

Humans.

Shifters.

Hybrids.

Monsters.

Mobs.

Dimensions.

Love.

Destruction.

Creation.

Hate.

War.

Loss.

Adventure.

Framing.

Lies.

Happiness.

Family.

Death.

Life is full of everything you can imagine. All you gotta do is want it bad enough. And have enough imagination to pull it off.

Come along children of the Universe. Of the Void. Of the Goddess. Of the Galaxy. Of the Wild. Of the Imagination. Of the Free. Of the Daydreamers and Nightthinkers.

Join me as we delve into a world of magic, gods, beautiful worlds, adventure, danger, romance, grief, torture and more as we explore the twisting, mysterious, deadly and haunting past of several beings clouded in solitude and mist.

Join me.

And delve into a realm of blocks.

**< <~~>>**

Evil.

An eye.

It opens.

A cackle fills the air.

The Gods shudder as the Admins freeze.

A breeze whispers, dancing along any bare, exposed skin of the immortals around the world.

It bothers none of them.

The clink of chains quietly sounds out to the ones who locked them.

No one else seems to hear it.

That was made sure of.

It had to be taken care of.

Or the destruction-

The world is beautiful.

All the divine beings were content.

Happy.

Too bad.

They deserve it.

They all do.

They'll suffer.

Sure of it.

Of course.

**< <~~>>**

Happiness is a fickle thing.

One never misses it until they don't have it anymore.

Until they can't have it.

When it slips through their fingers, hands, palms, like glass.

Shattered glass.

Fractured glass.

_But by then it's too late._

_And no one wants to listen to the **losers** side._

_Afterall...._

_They lost for a reason._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Right?_

**But of course.**

_...._

**Don't worry. You're safe.** **You don't have to fear _it_ _._**

**Ever.**

**< <~~>>**

**S** o **m** _ **e** o_ ** _n_ e** _**pl** ea_ **se **h _e_ **l** p.

_**Pl** ea_ ** se. **

_**I**_ _ **n** ee_d h _e_ **l** p.


	2. But I Couldn't Let It Go (Oh I Couldn't)

Sun is warm.

Moon is mesmerizing.

Heat is wrapping.

Watchers is here.

Light is bright.

Lost is reclusive.

Inventor is curious.

Haven is gentle.

Dark devours.

Populace flourishes.

**< <~~>>**

Ten figures form.

The emptiness of space is all around them as their sight comes to them.

Is it really seeing if there is nothing to look for?

One creates.

Others look.

Two helps.

It is missing.

All have ideas.

They join.

They help.

They walk among their creation.

Through it.

On it.

In it.

Above it.

Below it.

Under it.

They explore.

They create.

Darkness falls.

They tear apart.

They split.

Into others.

Become more.

Become less.

They leave.

**< <~~>>**

"Please. Give him back. I beg of you."

"I won't. I _can't_."

**< <~~>>**

Heart of gold.

Eyes of moonlight.

Hair of fire.

Chest of bones.

Skin of ice.

**< <~~>>**

Flames crackle.

Nothing else moves.

Nothing else stirs.

The two gods glare at each other from across opposite sides of the destroyed land.

"You'll pay. You'll _**PAY!**_ YOU'LL PAY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!"

A whisper becomes a yell. The yell becomes a scream.

**< <~~>>**

Five forms stare ahead of them.

"This is it."

They grasp hands and walk forward as one.

"We're doing this."

The two leaders look at each other, determination and anticipation clear on their faces.

Emotions are high as a journey comes to an end.

As answers appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories?


End file.
